Imprévus
by gleeking
Summary: Rachel et Quinn semblent être amoureuses du même garçon. En vérité c'est beaucoup plus compliqué que ça.
1. Chapter 1

POV Rachel

Mon nom est Rachel. Depuis mon entrée au lycée McKinley je n'ai eu que des problèmes. Alors évidemment je n'ai jamais été populaire, cela n'a fait qu'empirer depuis mon entrée au glee club et croyez moi le plus douloureux dans tout ça c'est les slushies. Je suis née pour briller et je le sais, Barbara me l'a même dit dans un de mes rêves. Heureusement quand ça ne va pas mes deux papas me soutiennent et sont toujours là pour moi.

Le glee club a été un déclic pour moi. Il m'a permis de monter l'étendue de mon talent à mes amis. Enfin, ils ne sont pas tous mes amis. En fait il n'y a que Kurt et Puck qui le sont vraiment. Il y a aussi Finn …A vrai dire je ne le considérais pas comme tel jusqu'à ce que Mr Schue nous ait mis en duo pour chanter Total Eclipse Of The Heart. Et je dois vous avouez qu'il ne me laisse pas indifférente lorsque nous avons chanté devant le glee club quelque chose s'est passé, comme si il avait réveillé quelque chose en moi.

-Waouh, Rachel c'était formidable ! cria Kurt en applaudissant.

-Mr Schue , il semblerait que le nain ait été hypnotisé par les gros seins de Finnocence ! Manhands la chanson a bien été massacré tu peux t'asseoir maintenant. Lança Santana.

-Santana ça suffit ! C'était vraiment génial, vous avez vraiment bien chanté ! Ajouta Mr Schue.

Les deux chanteurs de dirigèrent vers leur sièges respectifs Et Rachel remarqua du coin de l'œil une Quinn visiblement agacé.

POV Quinn

Je l'ai vu, il s'est passé quelque chose entre ces deux là. Ca ne doit pas arriver, si Treasure Trail sort avec Finn ce n'est bon pour personne. D'abord Rachel deviendra populaire et ça je ne peux pas me le permettre : j'ai passé beaucoup trop de temps à la rabaisser avec Santana sur ses jupes immondes et à chaque fois qu'elle ouvre la bouche pour se plaindre de ne pas avoir assez de solos j'ai envie de lui coller une gifle. Cette fille est insupportable, si elle sort avec lui elle va l'être d'autant plus. Mais ça n'arrivera pas car Finn doit être avec moi. C'est vrai quoi, le quarterback de l'équipe de foot doit être avec la capitaine des Cheerios, c'est logique. Non pas que je trouve Finn séduisant, il a autant de sex-appeal qu'une baleine échouée. Mais j'ai besoin de lui pour accroître ma popularité. Tout ça à cause de Puck qui a balancé à tout le lycée qu'il m'avait largué parce que j'étais tout le temps hystérique. Quel imbécile ! Faudra qu'il paye lui aussi d'ailleurs, mais chaque chose en son temps. D'autant plus que le bal de lycée approche et je n'ai personne pour m'accompagner. C'est décidé, Finn est à moi !

Le lendemain matin, Quinn aperçu Finn devant son casier et se dirigea vers lui.

-Hey Finn ! Ca te dirais de venir chez moi pour qu'on prépare une chanson ensemble ? Demanda Quinn avec enthousiasme.

Finn lui offrit son plus beau sourire idiot en guise de réponse.

-J'adorerais mais je m'entraine déjà avec Rachel ce soir. Ajouta-il.

Le visage de Quinn s'assombrit.

-En fait je me demandais si tu voulais venir avec moi au bal du lycée. Et si tu acceptes, ce soir on pourrait en profiter pour apprendre à se connaitre si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Lança Quinn avec un sourire charmeur.

Finn sourit de plus belle.

-Je suis désolé, Rachel m'a demandé de sortir avec elle et j'ai accepté. Annonça Finn désolé.

-Quoi ?! Tu es sérieux Finn, tu as accepté ?! Mais tu l'as vu ? Cracha Quinn.

-A vrai dire, je la trouve plutôt mignonne. Rétorqua Finn.

-Finn, tu as jusqu'à ce midi pour changer d'avis. Entre nous on sait qui de moi ou de Manhands vaut vraiment le coup. Lança Quinn en s'éloignant.

POV Quinn

Qu'est – ce qu'il pouvait être bête celui là ! Et Rachel a osé lui demandé, la garce ! Apparemment les choses allaient être plus compliquées que prévu. Il fallait que je trouve une solution. En marchant dans les couloirs de lycée mon regard s'arrêta sur coach Sue et Mr Schue en train de se disputer pour une énième fois. « Je ne te lâcherai jamais William. Tu m'auras toujours sur le dos même quand les petits œufs cachés dans tes cheveux auront éclos ! ». Et là une idée me surgit : "Sois proche de tes amis et encore plus de tes ennemis" dit-on. Et bien Rachel allait devenir ma meilleure amie.

Quinn s'avança vers Santana appuyée sur son casier pour lui faire part de son plan …

**Voilà , nouvelle fanfic Faberry. Je débute dans ce domaine alors n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. Je compte en faire une longue histoire avec pas mal de chapitres :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci à Valentine et Lina pour vos reviews :)**

**Deuxième chapitre !**

- Santana, il faut qu'on parle, c'est à propos de Rachel. Dit Quinn.

- Elle a encore mis son pull immonde avec des rennes dessus ? Lui demanda la brune.

- Non ! Elle sort avec Finn. Annonça Quinn.

- Treasure Trail avec Finnocence ?!

-Oui et j'ai besoin de ton aide. Il faut que je me rapproche d'elle.

- Alors là j'ai raté un truc. Annonça Santana avec un air dégoûté.

Quinn soupira.

- Comme ça si j'en connais un peu plus sur elle, je pourrais la dissuader de sortir avec lui et la martyriser par la même occasion.

- Tu crois pas qu'on l'embête assez comme ça ? Lança la brune.

-Santana, il ne faut pas que Finn et elle sortent ensemble.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

- Finn est plutôt populaire et ça veut dire qu'elle pourrait le devenir. Tu imagines ? En plus je n'ai personne pour le bal du lycée et j'avais penser à Finn pour m'accompagner.

-Oulah, trop d'information en même temps là !

- Je ne l'aime pas Santana, c'est juste pour ma popularité.

- Q. je pensais que j'étais la fille la plus sournoise du lycée mais alors là tu me bats de très loin !

- Tu veux bien m'aider ? Interrogea la blonde.

Santana roula des yeux.

- D'accord mais c'est vraiment parce que je t'aime bien Quinn. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

- Il fait que tu parles à Puck pour obtenir des informations sur Finn à propos de Rachel.

La brune pris le temps de réfléchir.

- Alors, tu veux bien ? S'impatienta la blonde.

- Ok Quinn je le ferai.

-Merci San t'es la meilleure ! On se retrouve au déjeuner. Lui dit Quinn en souriant.

Le déjeuner arriva et Quinn se dirigea vers la cantine. Elle avait prévu de manger avec Santana et Britanny. Lorsqu'elle se trouva devant la porte de la salle, elle aperçut Finn et Sam en train de discuter. Le brun remarqua le regard de Quinn sur eux, mit fin à sa conversation avec le blond et se dirigea vers Quinn.

- Hey ! Ca va ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Répliqua Quinn.

- Hum, j'ai réfléchi à ta proposition. Et donc c'était pour te dire que ce soir je pourrai pas. Mais si ça te branche, on pourrait remettre ça à plus tard. Annonça Finn avec un sourire maladroit.

Quinn ne savait pas quelle attitude adopter. Elle avait très envie de le gifler là maintenant mais elle se retint et garda son calme. Après tout, elle avait peut être une chance avec lui.

- Pas de problème Finn. Tiens-moi au courant quand tu veux qu'on se voie. Lui annonça Quinn en se mordant la lèvre.

La blonde s'éloigna pour rejoindre Santana et Britanny et Finn la regarda partir avec de gros yeux. Elle souriait intérieurement, elle savait qu'elle lui faisait de l'effet.

Vers 15h, tout le monde se retrouva dans la salle du glee club et Quinn savait que c'était le moment ou jamais pour se rapprocher de Rachel. Mr Schue arriva et demanda à Santana et Britanny de présenter leur numéro : Dance With Somebody de Whitney Houston.

**POV Quinn **

Ces deux là ont une alchimie de dingue. Je me demande si ils se passent pas un truc entre elles. Il a suffit de voir le visage de Kurt pendant la prestation : son gaydar est infaillible. Et puis j'ai remarqué depuis un certain temps les petits regards de Santana quand Britanny dansait. Elles sont trop mignonnes ensemble.

La prestation des deux jeunes filles se poursuivit avec une chanson de Puck et Sam à la guitare et le cours s'acheva.

- C'était très bien ! On se voit demain matin pour le prochain cours. Annonça Mr Schue.

Quinn vit Finn discuter avec Puck et Sam et en profita pour aborder Rachel qui rangeait ses partitions à l'autre bout de la salle.

- Salut Rachel ! S'exclama la blonde.

- Heu, salut Quinn. Je crois que c'est la première fois que tu m'appelles par mon prénom. Admit-elle.

Quinn esquissa un large sourire qui n'en était pas moins faux.

- Je voudrais savoir, est-ce que ça te déranges qu'on reste trente minutes de plus dans la salle juste toi et moi. Je voudrais avoir des conseils pour améliorer ma voix et tu sembles être la bonne personne pour m'aider. Annonça la blonde en souriant.

Rachel prit un air étonné. C'était la première fois que Quinn lui adressait vraiment la parole et elle se méfiait de ce geste soudain. Malgré tout, elle accepta.

La brune annonça à Finn qu'elle le rejoindrait plus tard et le reste du glee club sortit. Après cela, Quinn prit une tout autre attitude.

- Ne te méprends pas Rachel, je ne vais pas devenir ta meilleure amie. Je fais juste ça pour ma voix. Déclara la blonde.

- Je suis ravie de t'aider, Quinn. Annonça la brune d'un air sincère.

Quinn soupira intérieurement. Comment Rachel pouvait lui montrer autant de gentillesse alors qu'elle rendait sa vie misérable.

L'entraînement prit son cours. Il n'y avait aucune animosité dans l'attitude de Quinn elle se contentait d'écouter les conseils de Rachel avec une attention simulée : en réalité, elle cherchait le moment opportun pour lui parler de Finn.

- Ca fait trente minutes que l'on travaille. Je devrais y aller. Annonça la blonde.

Rachel approuva de la tête et commença à ranger ses partitions. Quinn en profita.

- J'ai entendu dire que toi et Finn vous sortiez ensemble.

Le corps de Rachel se tendit et son visage vira au rouge. Elle ne savait pas quoi lui répondre car elle avait peur de sa réaction. Finalement, elle se dit qu'il, fallait bien qu'elle rende à Quinn la gentillesse dont elle a fait preuve trente minutes plus tôt.

-Oui, c'est vrai. Annonça la brune en détournant le regard.

- Rachel, je voulais juste m'informer. Ne t'inquiètes pas je ne te ferai rien.

L'attitude de Quinn encouragea la brune à poursuivre. Elle avait envie de se confier à quelqu'un et Quinn était juste devant elle.

- Je lui ai demandé hier soir et il a accepté. A vrai dire, j'étais assez surprise mais tout se passe bien pour l'instant.

Quinn lui sourit. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Rachel se confie à elle si soudainement. Son plan marchait à la perfection mais il ne fallait pas s'emballer.

- Je dois y aller. On pourrait continuer l'entraînement demain, après la séance du glee club si tu veux bien. Dit Quinn en souriant.

Rachel acquiesça en lui souriant timidement et la blonde partit.

**POV Rachel **

Wow, alors ça je ne m'y attendais pas. D'abord Finn accepte de sortir avec moi et ensuite Quinn Fabray-la fille la plus populaire du lycée-engage une vraie conversation avec moi, sans insultes et sans slushies. La sensation que j'éprouve est étrange : un mélange de méfiance, d'étonnement et de fierté. J'avais beau me dire que Quinn était la plus grande salope du lycée mais au fond je l'ai toujours admiré parce que j'aurais aimé être comme elle : être populaire, avoir les garçons à mes pieds… et être aussi belle. Je sais que je ne suis pas moche mais le visage de Quinn ne trahit aucune imperfection.

Rachel sortit du glee club un sourire aux lèvres, loin de s'imaginer ce que Quinn avait derrière la tête.

Le soir même, Quinn reçut un message de Santana avant d'aller se coucher.

_« Salut Q. j'ai parlé avec Puck après le glee club et apparemment Finn n'est pas totalement désintéressé par toi ;) Il a avoué à Puck qu'il te trouvait très belle et qu'in ne savait pas trop quoi faire par rapport à Rachel »_

Quinn esquissa un sourire.

_« Merci San. Si t'en sais plus , tiens-moi au courant. On se voit demain ! x »_

Quinn éteignit la lumière, se blottit dans son lit et s'endormit paisiblement.

**Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?**


End file.
